1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connector wherein a double-locking mechanism is provided between a pair of female and male housings adapted to fit with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various electric connectors used for branching of electric wires are conventionally known. An exemplary one of such conventional electric connectors is shown in FIG. 10.
Referring to FIG. 10, the electric connector shown includes a male housing M having a plurality of terminal receiving chambers a formed therein, and a female terminal c to which an electric wire b is connected is fitted in each of the terminal receiving chambers a. The electric connector further includes a female housing F to which a plurality of branch terminals e each having a plurality of male terminal contacting elements d formed thereon are secured by force fitting. The female and male housings F and M are fitted with each other to establish a branching connection of the branching terminals e to the plurality of electric wires b.
Since such male housing F is normally delivered to the user side in a condition wherein the branching terminals e are secured by force fitting therein, such branching terminals e are likely to be touched by a hand or soiled by oil or dust during storage or transportation or upon fitting thereof with the male housing M. Consequently, there is the possibility that the branching terminals e may not sufficiently be contacted with the male terminals c, which will cause incomplete electric connection between them. Such a situation must not take place in an electric wiring system of an air bag device of an automobile because it may affect a human life.
One of available countermeasures is to cover the female housing F with a cap made of a plastic or the like. The countermeasure, however, is not preferable because it requires such an additional part and an involved rise of cost and further requires time for mounting of the cap.